MY OWN FAIRY TALE
by gkedella25
Summary: I am Isabella Swan, unwanted wife of a husband whose life changed into one of her fairy tale because of one decision she took herself.


**Name: MY OWN FAIRY TALE**

**Summary: **I am Isabella Swan, unwanted wife of a husband whose life changed into one of her fairy tale because of one decision she took herself.

**I am sorry for removing the story but I wanted to do some changes in the stories. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

Bella**x**Edward

_Romance/hurt/comfort_

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

What I am doing here? Why I am here? Who I am?

I am Isabella Swan, unwanted wife, neglected daughter by my mom, loved daughter-in-law. Today I am freeing my husband from this miserable marriage; he'll never have to see me again. Never will my mother have to neglect me again. I am only disheartened for my in-laws, my father, brother and sister.

I am remembering how I got at this place where I have to take such a step.

All my life I have been neglected by my mom, Renee swan, she was always busy with my siblings Emmett and Alice. But my father, Charlie swam, and my siblings were always there for me. My life became miserable in school as I was a shy girl, not good in sports, always had my face in books. I had always been good in my studies and I was made fun of. My brother always helped me when someone bullied me but when he went to college, it got worse. Alice was busy with her duties as she was the head of the drama club and drooling after Jasper Cullen. I did not want her to worry about me at school as well as home. She always defended me in front of mom. Rosalie Cullen was my living nightmare in high school. She and her friends, the school popular girls, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Rosalie made my life hell, always pushed me in the lockers, passed rude comments towards me, tripped me many times in canteen, ruined my clothes or my school work. My best friend Angela and Alice always helped and defended me. Rosalie warned me if I complained to any staff, she would then make Alice and Angela life hell by treating them same as me. I did not want them to suffer like me.

One time I told my mom about them but she never paid attention to what I was saying because she was busy in organising parties to keep her social standard as always. She always disapproved about my clothing style and my way of living. She always tried to setup me with her rich friend's sons. Her parties and status was always more important than me and my life. I am daddy's girl. He is the centre of my world. He used to read me bedtime stories, watch sports with me, and my favourite spending Sundays fishing with him. It was bonding time for us. I am thinking how I am going to miss my brother's prank, sister bubbly nature, father's love because where I am going no one will be there with me.

I am sitting on the bathroom floor with a knife in my hand to end my miserable, sad life thinking what I am going to do is for better or worse. Remembering the last I saw my husband makes it better what I am to do because he'll never have to remain in this marriage which ne never wanted in first place. I love him and never had told him about my feelings towards him. He is good person who cares for his loved ones but I am one not included in that list. My in-laws are very nice people and very much in love with each other but my sister-in-laws hated me.

I place the knife on my right wrist and whisper my last word to my husband "I love you Edward forever" and press it.

Suddenly the door opens with Edward and my in-laws entering in and watches in horror. His eyes are moving from my face to my wrist.

**In this chapter Bella family is introduced.**

**Bella and Charlie are very close in this relationship. I will explain this Renée character in next chapter and Bella relationship with her. Her brothers are very protective of her. You will also come to know about her sister-in-laws.**

**Please review. It will help me to understand my mistakes or the plot I am writing.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**Thanks who reviewed before and I will try to update soon (25 march). I am sorry for the wait.**


End file.
